Friends With Benefits
by Princess Ame
Summary: Cal, Niko, and Robin need some help with a new foe. Even if they have Delilah, Promise and Ishiah to back them up, they will need more. That's where Pandora and Arye come into play. Can a peri and a half-vamp half-were wolf mutt help? Rated for later ch.s
1. Chapter 1

Caliban looked up from the table where his Eagle was spread out in pieces

This is the first chapter in my Nightlife story. So far, there are two ocs, you'll meet they later, and the rest of the bunch are here thou. Except George, she's not here, I do not promote the GeorgeXCal pairing, I believe CalXDelilah make a better paring. So be warned, there may be some George-bashing, definitely A LOT of adult scenes, rape, abuse, ass-kicking. Hell, you think of it, its, most likely, gonna be in the story….so, Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caliban looked up from the table where his Eagle was spread out in pieces. He was in the middle of cleaning when he caught the scent of his current girlfriend, kind of, outside the door.

"Hey guys. Delilah is back and she brought her two friends with her." Cal stood and turned to face his friends. Promise and Niko were in the kitchen, heads bent together and whispering. Robin and Ishiah were on the couch, pretending to watch T.V. but really staring at each other. No one looked up or even acknowledge his announcement.

"Oh no, you just stay where you are. I'll go let her in, no need for you to get up and overburden yourself." Cal's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Little Brother? The door, if you will." Cal's eye twitched and he stormed to the door mumbling about love sick brothers. He reached out and yanked the door open, still mumbling.

"Pretty Caliban." Delilah strolled through the door, followed by two girls. One was tall, about a few inches shorter than Niko with pale skin, silvery white hair, which almost reached her knees and black bangs covering her deep, mysterious black eyes. Her slender body resembled that of a model, and could have been one, if it wasn't for the, what seemed liked a permanent, sneer on her face. The other girl was shorter than the first by about two to four inches. She had dark brown hair that reached her waist in a jumble of curls and waves. She also had bangs, swept to the side, large bluish-grey eyes and skin the color of buttery, cinnamon toast. She made up for her lack of height by being slightly more developed than her comrade, but unlike her friend her face was void of any emotions. Cal shut the door and moved past the girls to stand between Robin and Delilah. He noticed that Niko, Promise, Ishiah and Robin had stood and came to meet their guests, but no, they could not come open the door…stupid bastards…

"Pandora. Arye." Delilah gestured first at the tall, pale girl then the shorter tanner one as she spoke. Pandora nodded slightly as her twisted face smoothed into an emotionless mask equal to her friends. Arye tilted her head and studied the five in front of her.

"A vampire, a puck, a peri, a human and a human-Auphe hybrid. You all sure are an unusual bunch, huh?" Arye spoke, her voice low and velvety. Her eyes slid to Pandora then back to the group.

"Uh- hello. I'm Niko. This is my little brother Cal. Ours friends Robin and Ishiah. And this is Promise. It's a pleasure to meet you Arye. Pandora. Yes, I'm sure we do make a, weird group." Niko spoke, as he nodded to person in general. The group fell into an awkward silence.

"So….have either of you ever been in an orgy?" Robin grinned, his face resembling a fox. Cal popped Robin in the back of the head and Niko pinched the bridge of his nose as Promise and Ishiah glared at the still grinning puck. "What? I was just asking. So….have you?"

"Robin! Enough." Ishiah growled and shoved the puck back to the couch.

Niko faced the two females. "You are welcomed to stay for dinner. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss. Maybe you could start by telling us about you." Pandora and Arye exchanged glances.

"How 'bout we start with you?" The cold, sharp voice cut through the room. Promise narrowed her eyes and took a half step in front of Niko.

"Now now Panda. Don't spaz on the kitty cat." Arye drawled and grinned up at her fuming comrade. Pandora glared down at her friend.

Niko blinked and turned to Cal, "Kitty…cat?" Caliban shrugged and focused on the two girls in front of him.

"I was not spazzing and you know I despise that nickname."

"I know, that's why I call you it." Arye ducked away from Pandora as the fairy-like girl swung at her head. Robin turned to Niko Promise and Cal.

"Do they remind you of a certain pair of brothers?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora gently swished the liquid round in her cup as she listened to the people around her talk and laugh

Pandora gently swished the liquid round in her cup as she listened to the people around her talk. Glancing up from the large table she was sitting at, she noticed the uncomfortable look on Aryes face as she stared into her own, still full, glass. Pandora leaned over and nudged the girl with her elbow.

"You ok, Ree?" Arye jumped and looked at Pandora. She nodded and took a sip from her glass.

"Just feel a bit weird sitting here like this, with people we hardly know."

Pandora nodded. "I know how you feel, but what can we do?"

"You could answer Niko's previous question." Both girls looked up at Promise, confusion flitted briefly on their faces. The emotion was there and gone before anyone could blink but Promise saw it and showed she did by defining her statement. "I mean, tell us more about you two. Your history, personality, likes, dislikes. How you know each other and Delilah. Your skills. That kind of stuff." Arye glanced over at Pandora then at everyone sitting at the table. Each person was staring at her and Pan, waiting for something. Arye turned back to Pandora and shrugged.

"Well, my full name is Arye Akutenshi Hiwitari. You can call me Arye, or Aya for short. I'm half vampire and half were-wolf. My father was a were-wolf and my mother was turned into a vampire when she was about a month into pregnancy with me. I was born in Egypt, during Cleopatra's time. I like training, eating, sleeping, reading, writing, drawing and being a smart-ass. I don't like any vegetables except corn, green beans and potatoes, and I don't like spiders. I met Pan along time ago, when I was brought to her home by her friend. I met D when I first moved here 16 years ago. We become good friends and stayed in contact after I left. I'm good at hand to hand combat in both forms, using swords, Kusarigama's, small blades and hacking my way into anything." Arye took a big breath.

"You have two last names?"

"You're _**that**_ old?"

"Hack your way into anything meaning?"

"What's a Kusarigama?" Pandora rolled her eyes at the stupid question and nudge Arye with her shoulder. Leaning over she whispered, "Damn, could they act any more unintelligent?" Arye giggled but answered the questions.

"I have two last names because I was adopted by Pan's boyfriend a while ago. Yes, I am that old. I mean I can hack my way into any electrical device and pick my way through any lock. And a Kusarigama is a sickle on a half a foot staff connected to twenty to forty feet of chains. That answers all your questions?" Arye asked, grinning.

Niko nodded and looked at Pandora. "It's your turn Mrs. Pandora."

"First it's not Mrs., its Miss. Pandora Zykov. I'm a peri, born in Russia during Peter the Greats time. I like being alone, being with Arye, reading and training. Like Ree said, I met her a long time ago when a friend of mine brought her home. I met Delilah through Arye. I'm good at hand to hand combat, cooking, bow and arrow and using staff-like weapons." Pandora's voice was cold and clipped. She glared at everyone, daring them to ask her any question.

"Aw, I like being with you too Panda." Arye grinned and ducked down, narrowly missing the smack aimed for the back of her head. Promise cleared her throat.

"I couldn't help but notice, you didn't say anything about your dislikes."

"And can you explain the boyfriend thing?" Robin piped up, throwing his comment in before getting up and leaving the table. Pandora sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I didn't list my dislikes because there are too many to list. And the boyfriend thing is none of any ones business but mine and Arye's."

"So, I safe to assume your both single?" A smooth voice asked. Both Pandora and Arye looked up at Robin. Arye nodded, while Pandora narrowed her eyes and replied.

"Yea. So?"

"Would you be interested in getting together for a –" Robin cut himself off when he noticed the glares from all his friends. "You know what? Never mind."

"So, what about you jokers?" Arye asked grinning. Niko came out of the kitchen holding a casserole dish. He set it on the table and went back into the kitchen, only to return seconds later with eight plates ad a basket of breadsticks. He placed the basket on the table and handed out the plates.

"Well, as you know, I'm human. My name is Niko Leandros. I was born 23 years ago. I like training. I dislike it when Cal acts stupid. That's about it, everyone help yourself." Niko gestured to the casserole dish and waited till everyone got some food before continuing.

"Cal is a half-Auphe half-human. His name is Caliban Leandros." Niko was interrupted by Arye, who choked on her drink when she heard Cal's name. Arye coughed a few times and looked at Pandora before looking at Cal.

"Your name is Caliban?" Cal nodded. "Dude, that's harsh. Your mom gave you that name?" Cal nodded again, a pissed off looked on his face. There was a moment of silence before Arye spoke up.

"How nice of her." Arye replied, grinning.

Cal's scowl disappeared as his face broke into a grin, "I know. She was the essence of niceness." Niko rolled his eyes.

Arye laughed, "I'll bet." Arye picked up a fork and took a bite of casserole.

"Aya! No, don't!" Pandora's eyes widen as Arye took the bite. Arye's body froze and a look of utter disgust appeared on her face, before it twisted. Everyone watched, worried (Promise, Niko, Pandora), amused (Robin and Cal), and in indifference (Delilah and Ishiah) as Arye had to forcibly swallow her bite.

"Holy shit! What the hell did I just eat?!" Aya asked, downing her drink in one gulp.

"Wheat-Squash Casserole." Arye's face fell into a look of indifference.

"Ew…got any real food?" Arye was rewarded for her question by a smack on the back of the head from Pandora and laughter from Cal and Robin. Arye rubbed her head and glared at Pandora.

"What the hell was that for? I just expected to be fed something edible for coming all the way here to help these people." Pandora muttered something in Russian.

((Stop being rude.)) Arye looked at Pandora in astonishment.

((What!? Me? Be rude? Why, I'd never.)) Pandora shook her head and snatched up Arye's plate. Setting on top of her own, she took a bread stick and shoved it into Arye's mouth.

"There, eat that. When we are done here, we'll go get some real stuff instead of this rabbit food." Arye snorted as she pulled the bread stick out.

"Hey genius, you just said that in English." Pandora's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Niko shook his head.

"It takes time to enjoy a dish like this." Pandora and Arye exchanged a glance.

"Suuure, but to be on the safe, undead side, I'll just stick with what I've always eaten." Arye muttered.

"Like blood?" Arye's eyes widened at the snide remark.

"Like you could talk. I'm only half or what you are, you leech." Promise glared back at the Egyptian girl.

"You…"

"Bitch? Well, I am half were-wolf." The table watched in quiet awe as Arye and Promise faced off.

"Watch it or you could die tonight."

"Ha. Like you could take on both of us?" This remark came from the pissed of peri to Arye's right. Promise switched her gaze from Arye to Pandora.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I have five people on my side."

"Three." Everyone's face gained a look of confusion as they looked at Delilah.

"What?" Promise asked.

"Arye is clan-mate. I not let you harm her." Arye grinned and nodded at Delilah, who nodded back. Promise scowled and jumped to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table.

"You are supposed to be on our side. Pick already! If you are going be with Cal, you need to be loyal to his friends!!"

"Promise, that's not fair." As Niko voiced his words, Promise visibly become madder.

"Actually Niko, I quite agree with Miss. Promise." Ishiah spoke up for the first time. Robin turned and stared at him.

"What? It's obviously Promise's fault. She keeps provoking a fight."

"Shut up Puck." Promise's voice was barely recognizable from the twisted hatred.

"You are going too far. Stop it before you get hurt." The voice spoke in a deathly calm tone. Arye looked at Pandora, her eyes wide.

"Pan?" Pandora ignored her friend and stood, facing Promise. Promise flinched, but held her ground.

"I doubt you, or your half-breed mutt of a friend, could harm me in any way." Arye growled at the words, but stayed seated in her chair, her eyes unable to leave Pandora. Pandora was bent over the table, a look of complete hate etched on her face. She moaned and a pair of white wings with black tips shot out of her back. Everyone gasped and Promise took a step back. Pandora grinned evilly as she flapped her wings. Promise's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward.

"Bring it, you pigeon." The words had barely left Promise's mouth, when Pandora leaped across the table, knocking down Niko who had jumped up to stop Promise. Cal, Delilah, Robin, Ishiah and Arye jumped up as the Peri slammed against the vampires.

"Oh shit…" Cal glanced over at Arye as she muttered the words.

--

Anyone notice that Pandora's old boyfriends last name was Hiwitari? Virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me who Pandora's bf's first name was. And to make it tricker, if you can correctly guess who the person who brought Arye home, I will make you a one-shot story, just for you. It can be anyone, from any anime, manga, movie or book with anyone one else (like another character or an oc). Okay, the hint about who brought Arye home is: He's in the same show as Pandora's ex-boy-toy, and he has a thing for canines. That's all, bye now!


End file.
